User blog:Ezekielfan22/Lillian Rice (Law
'Lillian Rice '(Laura Leighton) is the main villainess of "Responsible", episode 8.18 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate April 3, 2007). She was the mother of Hanover Day School student Becca Rice, having been left to raise her alone after her husband had an affair with his secretary. Lillian turned to alcohol to help her with her problems, and also began encouraging Becca to drink when she caught her doing the same. After that, Lillian began using alcohol to help her daughter become popular, believing it was helping Becca's self-esteem and keeping her friends safe from people who would take advantage of them at bars. Lillian also secretly began a sexual relationship with Jordan Owens, Becca's classmate and crush who she was tutoring. SVU detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler began investigating when a party for which Lillian provided alcoholic beverages held by Becca's classmates in a house she was dogsitting for, during which Connecticut teen Melanie Tamkin died of alcohol poisoning. Lillian feigned ignorance of the party to save face, but appeared genuinely shocked to learn of Melanie's death. She also began trying to seduce Detective Stabler, but to no avail. After Jordan and his friends were arrested for the party and disobeyed Judge Donnelly's order not to drink, Benson and Stabler went to the Rice household to find out where Jordan was and found him and Lillian having sex in her bedroom (much to Becca's dismay). When Benson brought Lillian in for questioning, she told Benson that Jordan had started their relationship and that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. But once Benson brought up how her actions had hurt Becca, Lillian declared that she would never do anything to hurt Becca and that she truly cared about Jordan. But despite this, Lillian refused to talk about providing alcohol to Jordan and Becca's other classmates and asked for her lawyer. Lillian was arrested and ordered by Donnelly not to be in contact with any minor besides Becca. But despite this, Lillian provided Jordan (who was upset about having to reveal to Stabler that Lillian provided the alcohol for the night Melanie had died) with more alcohol, resulting in him crashing his car and dying alongside his friend Reagan Michaels. It was during Jordan and Reagan's memorial service, after Stabler loudly pointed out how no one had helped Jordan with his alcoholism, that Jordan's friend Luke Young revealed how Becca was also an alcoholic. This was proven when Stabler and Benson went to the Rice household with a social worker and found Becca drinking vodka over dinner with Lillian. During the trial, however, Lillian allowed her attorney Trevor Langan to paint Becca as an out-of-control teen who hid her alcoholism from her mother. But after M.E. Warner revealed how Becca's alcoholism had destroyed her health and potentially shortened her life expectancy, Lillian remorsefully confessed to all of her crimes, tearfully apologizing to her daughter and saying she had only wanted to help her. Lillian was ultimately sentenced to five years of prison for criminally negligent homicide. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty